


Deal

by poetanddidntknowit34



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: But not explicit, It’s a little sexy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetanddidntknowit34/pseuds/poetanddidntknowit34
Summary: Curt and Owen attempt to spend some post-mission quality time together.





	Deal

“What are you reading?” Curt asked, shutting the hotel room door behind him and loosening his tie.

“Sir Thomas Moore.” Owen said, looking at Curt over the brim of his glasses. “One of Shakespeare’s more controversial plays. It deals with the relationship between church and state In Elizabethian England, and—“

“Sounds boring!” Curt declared, kicking his shoes off and sending them flying into a heap across the room.

Owen rolled his eyes. “It’s not BORING, Curt. The work was highly censored by the royal censor, almost to the point where it’s more recreation than original manuscript. Shakespeare himself—“

“Pleas stop talking.” Curt said, flopping down on the bed next to Owen and bouncing a few times for effect.

“Curt, love, please don’t.” Owen said as Curt’s bouncing joslted him around. Curt stopped bouncing and Owen took his glasses off.

“Leave ‘em.” Curt said gesturing to Owen’s glasses. “You look like a sexy nerd.”

Owen rolled his eyes, but slipped the glasses back on. “Curt Mega, why I indulge you, I will never know.”

Curt crawled to hover over Owen. “It’s cause you love me.” He said, his voice low and gruff—full of lust. He tipped his head down to brush his lips across Owen’s, but held back from kissing him full-on.

“I do.” Owen said, maintaining eye contact, but refusing to be the first to make a move.

“Prove it.” Curt said, and smashed his lips against Owen’s.

Owen grunted, snapping his hands up to weave into Curt’s hair as he kissed the other spy back. He tugged a handful of Curt’s hair, and Curt growled. Suddenly, Owen grabbed Curt’s shoulders and flipped them both to straddle Curt on the bed. “Curt, you drive me insane.”

“Do something about it.” Curt dared him.Owen leaned forward to kiss him again, but was stopped by the sound of Curt’s communicator watch ringing.

“Fuck.” Curt said. “Just... this will only take a second.” Owen rolled his eyes and buried his face in Curt’s neck while Curt answered the call. “Hello?”

“Mega, where the fuck are you?” Cynthia’s voice filled the room.

“I’m... having a drink. At my hotel bar. I got the codes we needed, and I closed the case, so I’m trying to unwind a bit.” He squeaked as Owen squeazed his inner thigh as he spoke.

“Cynthia, dear, is this important?” Owen said.

“Is that Owen Carvour?” Cynthia sounded positively delighted on the other end. “What are you doing in Brazil?”

“It’s classified, my dear. But Curt and I bumped into each other and are having a lovely conversation about Sir Thomas Moore. An evening off never killed anyone.” He turned his face back to Curt and began to kiss along his jaw.

“Unfortunately, a night off tonight might kill a lot of people.” Cynthia sighed. “There’s a threat at the American embassy in Rio. Curt, I need you to get over there and neutralize it. Owen, you can tag along. You two seem to work well together.”

Curt gave Owen an apologetic look. “We’ll be right there, Cynthia.”

“Don’t fuck it up, Mega. Carvour, you’re Mom’s favorite.”

Owen laughed. “Goodbye, Cynthia.”

Curt turned off the watch and pressed his heels to his eyes. “I’m sorry, Owen.”

Owen sighed. “It happens.” He kissed Curt deeply again before sitting back up. “But when we get back from the Embassy, we’re burying your watch at the bottom of your suitcase and I’m finishing what you started.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take a break from the heavier stuff that is my One Step Ahead fic. So enjoy a little light Curtwen. Lol. Follow me on Tumblr to request a one-shot or just to chat @abuginahumanbody


End file.
